<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheng-ge by weilongfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217466">Cheng-ge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu'>weilongfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2020因為愛你 | Because of You (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on my inability to read tiny Chinese characters, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuan Juncheng thought his brothers had outgrown such childish things as writing his name incorrectly. Apparently he was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheng-ge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuan Junping had heard his phone vibrate, but Yan Yuerong had just picked up his hand to correct Junping’s handwriting yet again, and so the text went unobserved. It vibrated a second time as Junping made pitiful eyes at Yuerong to get him to explain another question. The third text was also ignored as Junping pulled Yuerong along to buy lunch.</p><p>When Junping returned home, he was immediately cornered by Yuan Juncheng. </p><p>“Yah! When your older brother texts you, why can’t you reply?” Juncheng moved to snatch Junping’s phone and Junping yelped and twisted away.</p><p>“You still have the nerve to call yourself my older brother?”</p><p>“I was born before you! Of course I do!”</p><p>Yuan Jundao watched from down the hallway as Juncheng finally snatched Junping’s phone away to check it. “Oh, crap.” As a matter of self-preservation, and to avoid potential persecution, Jundao ran away, hoping Yang Xiangshi would be able to protect him, or at least provide an alibi. </p><p>Juncheng unlocked Junping’s phone to find all his texts unread. He turned to continue his lecturing but something caught his eye. As should be proper, Juncheng’s name was saved as Cheng-ge. But instead of the Cheng for “Clarity,” Junping had saved his number as the Cheng for “Orange.” After such a long time, Juncheng’s eyelid twitched.</p><p>“YAH! YOU’RE STILL CALLING ME THIS ON YOUR PHONE?!”</p><p>Junping took advantage of the moment of outrage to snatch his phone back and run down the hall. “When you’re not an asshole, you can have your proper name,” he yelled over his shoulder before locking himself in his room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Juncheng’s name is written 君澄, but when I first saw it, I misread it as 君橙 which made me think he was named “Lord Orange.” However, I had a feeling given the kind of relationship it looks like all three brothers have, that the younger siblings also noticed this and called him 橙哥. The worst part is that 澄 and 橙 sound the same so you can’t tell without seeing it in writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>